1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semimanufactured metallic product, to be used in the industry for the production of articles of jewelry and false ornaments. The semimanufactured product according to the invention is in the form of a band, presenting substantially two faces. At least one face of the band presents an outer appearance with optical contrasts deriving from contrasting colors or designs, or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of jewelry it is often requested to provide sheet metal of an improved and ornamental appearance capable of being used for the manufacture of a variety of articles. Heretofore it has been known, for example, to secure on a support sheet or plate some decorating strips, and then to roll the resulting composite sheet or plate to a desired thickness. This technique, and the resulting product, is illustrated, for example, in the British Pat. Specification No. 243,112 and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,137. The resulting product, however, presents the inconvenience due to the fact that the rolling operation, which is effected to reduce the sheet or plate to the desired thickness, causes a substantial deformation on the pattern or design of the strips applied onto the support plate, thus spoiling the final decorative appearance.
On the other hand, if the rolling down of the prepared composite sheet or plate is not effected, the thickness of the semimanufactured product will be too much great, and therefore it will influence greatly the costs of the production of the finished jewelry articles, particularly in the case of precious metals, such as gold or silver.